Codebreaker
Codebreaker was Team Diginati's superheavyweight entry for the final two seasons of BattleBots. It was a four-wheel drive robot armed with a spinning drum. Codebreaker lost its first Season 4.0 fight, but made it to the quarterfinals of Season 5.0. Robot History Season 4.0 Codebreaker's first and only match was against the veteran Tortoise. Codebreaker commenced the match by immediately box rushing Tortoise and ramming with its back side, slamming Tortoise into the wall and stopping it. Tortoise was then continuously rammed into the wall, not being able to spin up to full speed. Tortoise eventually got away and actually knocked out some electronics on Codebreaker, immobilizing it. Tortoise spun up one more time to cause destruction to the dead Codebreaker. Codebreaker was counted out and Tortoise won by KO at 1:04. This meant that Codebreaker was eliminated from the tournament. Season 5.0 After returning to BattleBots for the 5th season with minor upgrades, such as a more destructive drum, Codebreaker was initially scheduled to fight Team Wetware's Abbatoir, but it had technical issues and was forced to forfeit. Codebreaker won by default and advanced to the final preliminary round, where it faced Pinch Point. Codebreaker won the match on a 39-6 judge's decision and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced Angriff. Codebreaker won on a 34-11 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 32, where it faced Techno Destructo. For this fight though, due to a technical difficulty, Codebreaker was only able to run at half power, but decided to fight anyway. The fight begun with Codebreaker charged into Techno Destructo, attempting to push it before backing off and swerving towards the sides of Techno Destructo. This led to Techno Destructo misfiring its flipper and allowing Codebreaker to get under Techno Destructo and chew at its exposed wheels and lexan panels with its spinning drum. This pushing continued for a while before Codebreaker got round the front of Techno Destructo and pushed it into the spikestrip. Techno Destructo then attempted to flip Codebreaker near the pulverizer, but only scratched the side with it's arm. Codebreaker then continued to chew away at Techno Destructo's side panel before Techno Destructo finally landed a successful flip, flipping Codebreaker straight into the pulverizer and causing it to suffer a hit, before Techno Destructo came around again and flipped Codebreaker onto its back, which rolled several times in mid-air. Codebreaker was then reversed into the killsaws, which shaved a few sparks off the titanium side panels but not causing major damage. Both robots then drove across the arena for a while before Techno Destructo lightly toppled Codebreaker onto its right side. Codebreaker waited for Techno Destructo to flip again before getting under the lifting arm and grinding at it with the spinning drum. This was followed up by Codebreaker pushing Techno Destructo's right side tire into the killsaws, slicing into it. Techno Destructo was then pushed into the screws, where it sat on top of Codebreaker. At this point, it rested over the sides of Codebreaker, meaning it was impossible to get off. Techno Destructo was continually pounded by the pulverizer, destroying the internal electronics before coming to a stop at the killsaws, where it got ground up badly and emitted showers of sparks. Techno Destructo was counted out in BattleBots' longest knockout in history at 2:59. This victory put Codebreaker into the round of 16 against Season 1.0 champion Minion. Both robots spun around each other before Codebreaker drove straight at Minion's spinning flywheel and got underneath it before ramming Minion into the spikestrip. This stopped Minion's flywheel temporarily but got it back up to speed and Minion attempted to attack Codebreaker with it. Codebreaker dodged so Minion swapped tactics and used its wedge to some effect. It was able to get underneath Codebreaker but not push it anywhere. Minion then rammed Codebreaker before deciding to use its flywheel again. This caused a great shower of sparks and caused damage to one of Codebreaker's front panels, bending it in one place and scratching the decals clean off. Codebreaker retaliated by getting underneath Minion again and charging it straight into the wall. Codebreaker then began grinding up Minion's side panel but Minion, at the same time ripped into Codebreaker's side panel and bent it. Codebreaker rammed into Minion and tore up Minion's rear left tire, reducing grip significantly. Both robots charged into each other repetitively with more damage being caused, mainly to Minion's tires and side panels via Codebreaker's spinning drum. This continued pushing ended up with Minion at a pulverizer, suffering 3 shots before getting ground up by the killsaws. One of the pulverizer hits struck Minion's flywheel motor and incapacitated it, leaving it unable to attack. Codebreaker saw this advantage and resumed its chewing of Minion's side panel and tires, tearing them up badly. For the rest of the match, Codebreaker was scoring point after point by destroying Minion's tires and scratching its body badly. At the end of the match, Minion was barely mobile, having its rear right wheel completely decimated and another tire tread on the front barely hanging. Codebreaker won the fight on a dominant 32-13 judge's decision, which moved it into the quarterfinals against Season 3.0 champion Vladiator. Codebreaker hits the rear of Vladiator and Vladiator runs underneath Codebreaker. Codebreaker drives over Vladiator while Vladiator barley avoids an attack from the pulverizer. Vladiator scoops up Codebreaker and pins it at the same pulverizer, after letting go Vladiator scoops Codebreaker again briefly but Codebreaker escapes. Vladiator then rams Codebreaker into the spikes. Both robots drive themselves into the screws with Vladiator taking a hit from the pulverizer. Vladiator then began dashing across the arena to make it difficult for Codebreaker to attack. Vladiator then scoops Codebreaker and bashes it into the entrance-ramp. Vladiator then got tipped over by some killsaws and fully flipped by Codebreaker. Both robots survive, but Vladiator won on a close 25-20 judge's decision and Codebreaker was eliminated from the tournament again. Codebreaker couldn't compete in the superheavyweight royal rumble because the rest of the rumbles were canceled due to an accident with Nightmare during the heavyweight consolation rumble. Wins/Losses * Wins: 5 * Losses: 2 Category:Superheavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Superheavyweight Quarterfinalists Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots armed with Spinning Drums Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots from Massachusetts